


Everything Will Make Sense

by InNeedOf_Yuri



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Ladybug - Freeform, Milk & Cereal, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Past Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Polygamy, Referenced Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InNeedOf_Yuri/pseuds/InNeedOf_Yuri
Summary: Everything Will Make Sense- Warning Horrible Summary;As the Title ImpliesEverything Will Make SenseRuby Rose for most of her life was spent thinking if it was worth itLet's Find out(Work in Progress)Constructive criticism is appreciatedIf this is found and actually read THANK YOU .Ps: If any of the terms I put are wrongly used please do not hesitate to correct. I don't want to offend anyone at all.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Everything Will Make Sense

Original 1/21; Updated Version 3/21

Most would argue that wandering around this late would only cause trouble 

This however didn't really seem to bother Ruby Rose.

Ruby for the most part was excited, although she didn't seem to show it...physically that is. Inside she was beaming with excitement. It was almost a full four days since she had seen her fiance, due to work overload and the constant callbacks she received there just wasn't enough time to call or visit them.

Our rose seems to be heading towards a penthouse of sorts. The building was modern-looking and had a decent parking lot 

Arriving just outside her home she grabbed a set of keys from her wallet purse and unlocked the door. Ruby dropped her work bag on the couch before heading to the bedroom

"Hey, Weiss how was work-"

I should have known...

Ruby's eyes widen 

I mean all the signs were there.

Her eyes threatening to let tears drop

Was I not enough...

Where should I start?

Well, the easiest way would be from the beginning, No?

I met Weiss at University during third semester 

Beacon University. 

Ah Yes...

Beacon University is one of the best universities, a lot of the graduates and students were celebrities/geniuses or belonged to a well-off family.

Having been raised in a 'Political' Family along with my older sister kind of put us in the 'well-off' category and of course with us being possible future CEOs to the family's company. Our Parents opted to sign us up at Beacon University, of course with the help of Ozpin it wasn't hard.

Considering what role we were to 'inherit' our parents homeschooled us instead of us attending elementary school. Therefore, Middle school and High school were the only times we attended public schools

Now because Beacon University is a well known prestigious school. I was already on my wit's end... It also didn't help knowing I was younger than the entire student body. (Ruby; 17, Students; 18-22) But of course, with the reassurance of Yang, I was less nervous than before.

Now shall we begin...

First Year of University

Was it a bit bland?

If you ask me the answer would be yes, it was. Wasn't much of a 'people' person, Thankfully I already knew a few students attending here, considering we went to the same high school. So fret not I wasn't alone all the time, When I wasn't with Yang I was with a few of my friends... Well friends you could make at a prestigious school... Let's not mention the fact that this school happens to be a private school nonetheless.

Yes, a private school... Did I forget to mention that...

Our parents decided having a more private environment well help us in the long run. Of course, having 'connections' or widening our social network was certainly a plus.

Because this school teaches Financial courses, it also teaches other courses that applied to the students' carrier choices. Of course, this meant that the assignments were often about the subjects in class and other courses. Meaning students had to be versatile and showcase flexibility in their academics.

It was also mostly introductions to the subjects and other courses, and getting to meet your roommates. Who were to remain as your roommates for the entire time you were at university. So if you were to be paired up with students you don't get along with, you'd have to speak with Ms.Goodwitch and get moved to another dorm.

Second Year in University.

Passed by quite fast, considering the most we did was review the subjects Yang and I were taught, Or learning the ones we weren't taught. Honestly felt kinda bad for the other students, Already knowing most subjects made it easier for us to pass with flying colors. A close call on last semester though, Since Yang was such a 'party animal' it often opted to her getting detention. Ms.Fall not being amused by the constant times she saw Yang in the detention center. Or whenever Yang decided to party and somehow forget about classwork, things tended to go downhill for her. Luckily Yang had a sister and roommates who took notes for her. Bailing her out from getting bad grades.

Now, enough dilly-dallying

Third year, second semester, was a chaotic semester, to say the least. Rumors were going around stating there were new students meaning if the rumors rang true these new students will give both Yang and I a run for our money. Of course, the sister duo wasn't phased, but more so curious than anything. I mean who decided to join university near finals?

"Hey little sis"

Yang said while placing an arm around Ruby's shoulder 

"Yang is there-"

Ruby already noticing Yang's tone meaning she was beating around the bush instead of being straightforward.

"Ok, long story short I might not be able to make it to the study session"

Yang stated while making sure to keep some distance from her younger sister

"What? .. Please explain dear sister before I have the urge to cut that mane of yours"

Ruby was already upset due to earlier events with Professor Port saying he was concerned with their grades. So of course she was not at all pleased with the predicament placed in front of her.

"Look Rubes, I'm just going to go check out the new kids, See if they're worth my time, and come back. Easy as that"

Yang said while glancing for any possible escape routes she could take. Not wanting her precious hair to get cut.

Running a hand through her hair, pinching the bridge of her nose, and finally letting out a sigh

"Don't take long, We have to go over the notes for Prof-Doctor Oobleck's class "

"Yeah I got it, Rubes, I'm supposed to be the older sister ya know” 

Yang chuckled 

Ruby remained silent before heading towards Yang.

"Uh, Rubes-"

Not letting her continue she proceeded to flick her sister's forehead.

This action instigating a sharp yelp from Yang 

"And don't forget you also have homework to complete Yang, Don't expect me to do it for you " 

Ruby said with a wave from her hand while heading towards the class they reserved for studying.

Yang feeling more determined headed towards the library. Word is the newcomers practically live in there.

Leave it to Yang, to add more unbridled anxiety...

Ruby not watching where she was going bumped into a person

"Watch where you're going, Couldn't you see I was standing here"

They said while having their arms crossed

"I wasn't paying attention so i-"

"THAT'S the problem. You weren't paying attention, meaning you could-"

Ruby tuning out their rant glanced at her phone 

Shoot I should already be-

"Where are your manners!? I was just talking, and you dare ignore me!?"

They said while flaying their arms around dramatically

"Look, I'm sorry but I have somewhere to be"

"WELL, I'm SORRY for Wasting YOUR time!"

Ruby glanced at her phone, gave out a sigh and resigned to her doom, and faced them, showcasing her attention to them 

"Ruby, Ruby Rose"

She said with a practiced tone while stretching out her hand as a sign of treaty

They rolled their eyes before giving Ruby's hand a quick shake and quickly letting go

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee"

She responded harshly 

But that was to be expected since... well it.... was partially Ruby's fault as well...

Ruby gave a simple nod of acknowledgment

"I'm sorry for all that, and as much as I would love to chat, I have a promise to keep"

Ruby said as she waved and continued to her destination

I already wasted too much time 

Turns out Ruby wasn't the only late one, so she was excused, Yang appeared a minute later with a small grin on her face

What's got her so chipper?

The study session continued without interruptions, with their farewells to the professor and other students, it was only Yang and Ruby in the room.

"So, what's with the grin"

Ruby said while putting everything back in its original place,

Her eyes full of mirth, while she tried to stifle a chuckle 

"Nothing"

That was all Yang said while sending Ruby a small wink

With a roll of her eyes, Ruby decided to leave it be 

Things were going fine. Yang never mentioned why she was always in a chipper mood but that's fine, Weiss and I happened to meet again in the library so we decided to study together. We met a lot after that talking about whatever was on our minds like, how Weiss was a singer but only sung for her father's social gatherings, or how I alongside my sister knew several fighting techniques and how we occasionally competed in tournaments. 

Three months passed by, Weiss and I started dating... Things were a bit rocky in our relationship, due to the occasional times Weiss's 'fanboys' spotted us during our dates, Weiss explained she couldn't deny their request for an autograph, even saying that my fans weren't any better. But this wasn't anything we couldn't conquer, l later introduced Weiss to Yang, who said she was glad her little sister found someone. And then the biggest obstacle came, 

Our Parents.

I spoke to Weiss regarding our parents, we devised a plan to arrange a meeting between both families. 

Turns out we didn't need to, they already had a meeting scheduled...

Meaning I was going to meet Weiss's family...

Ruby alongside Yang couldn't stop smiling, here they are, back home.

Sure they face called their parents once in a while, but that was nothing compared to finally seeing them in person.

"Home, Sweet Home"

Yang said while wrapping her arm around Ruby's shoulder

"Yup, Just can't beat it"

Ruby said while sending Weiss a playful wink

Weiss responded with blushing cheeks which caused both Yang and Ruby to start chuckling

"Okay, Keep the PDA on a down low while we're here, understood"

Yang said while ruffling Ruby's hair

Before Ruby could retort, A man wearing a suit came along

"Ms. Xiao-long, Ms. Rose, and Ms.Schnee. Please follow me inside Mr.Taiyang and Mr.Jacques are waiting in the meeting office"

The man said with a bow and started heading inside the building

Ruby gave a nod of acknowledgment and followed closely behind with the others in tow.

With a few more ups and turns they finally made it to the meeting office

"Ruby, whatever happens in there, you should know by now, I am with you" 

Yang placed a hand on her shoulder.

Reassurance emitting around the plain and simple gesture, successfully eliminating whatever nerves Ruby had.

Ruby gave Yang a soft smile before turning towards the door.

She then proceeded to open the door.

Everyone was currently sitting around the rather large table placed in the middle of the office...meeting room

The sound of the door   
Seemed to cause whatever Idle chatter was going on to dissolve

Weiss stepped in first showcasing an elegant white dress. 

Yang was next, although the dress didn't seem to fit with her... rather extroverted personality, it was a dress she rocked and Yang knew that damn well. 

Ruby entered last wearing a simple black and red dress with a white cardigan over it. Overall they looked nice

While Yang and I stood still, waiting for our Father's signal. Weiss headed towards her family and sat between her..brother and her mother.

"Ah, Ms. Rose it is so nice to finally see 'crescent rose' after you announced retirement"

A Man wearing quite an expensive-looking tuxedo said while standing up and started heading towards the sister duo.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, I have been looking forward to this meeting"

He said while extending a hand towards Ruby, who shook his hand with a practiced grip.

"Quite a grip you have young lady, which again is to be expected"

He said while then turning towards Yang

"Ms. Xiao-long, are you quitting as well?"

He said while replicating the gesture he had done before

"Quitting wasn't a big deal as it seemed, Ruby retired so where is the fun in staying"

Yang said while also shaking his hand

The older-looking Weiss... Who I am assuming is her mother, stood up from her seat and headed towards Yang and me, noticing Yang being quiet Ruby glanced at her sister, Yang was looking off towards the table. 

Quickly following her line of sight noticing it leads towards a young woman around Yang's age, setting down at the table with a proper form.

Perhaps she knows her...

"Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao-long it is nice to meet you "

She said with a small smile, Weiss's mother wore a dress similar to Weiss's 

"Likewise Ms. Schnee"

Both sisters spoke at the same time while giving her a small bow

Before anything else was said, a voice from upfront spoke. The tone of their voice was firm and somewhat commanding. 

"If you could be so kind, please take a seat, that would be greatly appreciated"

Both Older Schnees took their seats.

With a hand gesture from Taiyang, both Yang and Ruby took their respective seats.

Yang sitting next to their father while Ruby sat next to her mother

"Now that introductions are over with. Let's get to the reason we are here in the first place"

Taiyang said,

Although before he could continue.

Ruby stood, sliding the chair behind her, before heading towards Weiss's parent's side. Giving Weiss a glance who's eyes were a bit wide in surprise... This was not part of the plan.

"Ms. Schnee, Mr. Schnee I am here standing before you as Ruby Rose...the person who is dating your daughter"

Silence... There was only silence.

Before it was interrupted by a laugh 

"Oh, you sure are something, Ms. Rose that was quite a joke"

"Ruby, What is the meaning of this"

Ruby took a deep breath, stood her ground, and faced her father.

"I said, what I said Father, I am dating Wiess-"

Before she proceeded further Taiyang slammed his hands on the table as he stood and walked over towards Ruby

"Dad why do-"

With a glare he silenced her, only thing Yang could do is send a worried glance towards Ruby

Both Ruby and Taiyang seemingly in a staredown, waiting for the other to back out

"Now Xiao-long let's not escalate this unnecessary dispute"

Ruby glanced towards Mr. Schnee 

"Your daughter is just going through a phase, trust me this will pass by like it. wasn't. even. there"

He said, his tone cold while sparing a glance at the same person Yang was focusing on earlier. Said person flinched before composing herself.

Taiyang spoke up before the other man could say anything else

"Mr. Schnee, I have no problem with my daughter's sexuality, my problem is the fact that she didn't mention this before coming here. This all could've been avoided if it was mentioned beforehand"

Taiyang faced Ruby sending her a small grin which Ruby reciprocated.

He faced the other Man

"I do appreciate your time, coming over with your family but-"

Interrupting Taiyang from speaking Mr. Schnee spoke up

"If you are curious Ms. Rose, the reason we scheduled a meeting was to discuss your engagement"

Ruby was extremely confused, glancing towards her Father who was currently facing the ground, looking like a kicked puppy

"Pardon? Engagement but wi-"

"With my son of course"

Mr. Schnee simply stated

YEAH, that day things were hectic...but with the help of Yang and Whitley who managed to silence his father by coming out "I'm Gay... Father".

Of course, Mr. Schnee was outraged, but before he could do anything about it both Father, Mother, and Ms. Schnee spoke up, stating that the sexuality of their children, really shouldn't change anything. And that it would technically be the same thing if I were to get engaged with Weiss.

In the end, both families wanted the same thing, they wanted to expand their business so with a grim face Mr. Schnee reluctantly agreed. With that being said. Our parents suggested we keep the engagement under wraps until they fixed the necessary paperwork.

That was fast is what you might be thinking... You are, absolutely right...but I guess that's just the way a business family deals with this...

We still had a month or so left of school which went by fast and before you knew it we were on the last week of University

"So, I believe that's everything"

Ruby said while wiping her forehead

"Heads up"

Yang said while throwing Ruby a fresh out of the fridge water bottle

Ruby catching it and quickly downing the drink 

"So, you're transporting your last belongings to the place you guys got "

Yang said while ruffling Ruby's hair

"Yeah, and knock it off will ya"

Ruby said while playfully pushing Yang with her elbow

"No can do little sis, this might be the last days I see you, so I'm taking advantage of that"

Yang said while practically jumping on top of Ruby as she held her in a headlock

Ruby suddenly felt the lost of oxygen . She tried to free herself from her older sister’s strong grip. 

“Yang, you’re choking me !”

Ruby barely managed to squeak out from the loss of oxygen

Noticing she might've gone a little overboard, Yang let go of Ruby letting her little sister breathe again

"Sorry about that Rubes"

Yang said while grabbing as many boxes as she could carry leaving only one last remaining box and placing it inside the rented moving truck 

"Nah, don't sweat it, besides that's what technology is for"

Ruby said while grabbing the last box and placing it inside as well

"Yeah but it's not the same"

Yang said while being extra dramatic

Ruby simply rolled her eyes

"Well, that's the last of them"

Ruby said while knocking on the side giving the driver the go signal

Ruby and Yang watched the truck leave and turn the corner no longer visible. They glanced at each other before chuckling

"Can't believe you're leaving all the hard stuff to me, you're supposed to be the older sister no?"

Ruby said while flicking her sister's forehead

Even though Yang saw her approach she still yelped from the flick 

Never gets old

Ruby thought while smirking

"Don't be like that Rubes, I renounced my position since it wasn't my thing. I would also like to apologize for making you retire"

Yang said while rubbing her forehead

"No, I get it, being head of our family company is... stressful, so I understand why you stepped down. As for retiring it was necessary, can't be CEO while competing internationally. So don't worry Yang, you go do what your calling is "

Ruby said while walking towards a bench, sitting on it, and patting the space next to her 

Yang playfully rolled her eyes before sitting down

"Ruby my calling is being the best older sister I can be"

Yang said while smirking

With a roll of her eyes, Ruby let Yang continue

"But in all seriousness, you are the only one who knows what I'm doing now...better keep it a secret "

Yang said while staring at the sky

"Yeah...secret like undergr-"

Ruby was stopped from saying more

"Ruby!?"

Yang frantically looked around trying to see if anyone heard

"Yes 'that', anyways I was scouted by a coach that happened to see one of our fights, apparently, he liked my fighting style, and before you say anything I had our 'resource' team check him out and nothing illegal popped out so, I think I can trust him"

Yang stated all the while looking around 

With a sigh, Ruby just placed a hand on her sister's shoulder 

"If that's what you want, then so be it"

Ruby simply said while stretching her arms seeing as they fell asleep

She received a giant world-famous bear hug from Yang, practically lifting her off the floor

"Thank you, Rubes" 

Yang said while letting her go and giving her a wide smile

Ruby returned the smile although her smile smaller

Unfortunately, their sister bonding time was cut short, the cause being Yang's phone

Yang pulled out her device and checked it, with a grimace visible on her face she faced Ruby who just gave her an understanding nod

"Cya, rubes"

Yang said while going back inside the building, Ruby able to hear Yang's phone ping again before the door closed behind her sister

Ruby grabbed her phone from her pocket glancing at the time

She started walking inside the school, reminiscing over her school years 

The last few days I spent it with Yang or Weiss...

And then it was the final day, with farewells and good lucks from the professors and fellow classman, We left... By We, I mean Weiss and I. 

I contacted Yang to no avail only a paragraph long text stating she would be staying at a friend's and an address if I wanted to visit

"This seems better than what you described Weiss"

Ruby said as she stepped inside the building. 

The penthouse was the living space both Ruby and Weiss settled for buying. Inside was a small hallway connecting the elevator to the main living room. It was quite spacious.

On the right was a neat little kitchen, separating it was a small bar-like island table. On the left, was a staircase, leading up to the second floor. On the second floor, their offices were built there, for future convenience. Both agreeing they should have their own office. 

On the first floor however was a bathroom and a bedroom, to which they opted to share because you know being engaged and all that. A neat balcony too, a large window showing the full view of the city.

"Well, not like I can put the beauty of it in simple words"

Weiss said while instructing the movers of where to put the boxes

Ruby looked around with wonder 

"So what now? We could-"

Before Weiss could say anything else both her's and Ruby's phone pinged indicating they received a message

Ruby and Weiss shared a confused look before both picked up their phones and opened them

Ruby checked her recent messages, one of which was her father's number, in the message was an address and a time

Ruby looked up towards Weiss, giving each other simple nods before heading towards their room

"So we going for business casual or future CEO attire "

Ruby said while rummaging through her boxes of clothes

"Well, it shouldn't matter. But we should look presentable at least"

Weiss said while quickly gathering her clothes and heading to the restroom to change

"Right"

Ruby stated 

They've arrived at the location her father sent her, and right on time.

The building seemed like a news station of some sort with all the vans and questionable equipment inside

Ruby and Weiss arrived, arms linked, emanating an aura of confidence, that security only dared to ask for their names. They followed a guide to where they'll meet their fathers.

Arriving outside a room with a sign reading "on-air" they opened the door to be met, with their fathers having some sort of interview. 

Different staff started motioning them to follow. Both receiving their portion of staff fixing up their make-up and clothes. 

While Weiss wore a rather elegant white snow dress, with a pair of expensive-looking black heels.

Ruby wore a white dress shirt, her left sleeve rolled back a bit showcasing a rose tattoo on the back of her hand and a silver ring on her fourth finger with both her's and Weiss's name engraved on them ,a black cardigan sweater contrasting the white shirt nicely, and one of her favorite pair of black trousers. 

With the staff satisfied they usher them next to the camera crew, who gave them directions onto when they were to appear

"Now that we had an ever rare interview with both Mr.Taiyang Xiao-long and Mr.Schnee current CEO's of the Xiao-long Rose and Schnee Companies, let's give a warm welcome to both Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee, both of whom are next on the line to receive their father's positions"

With a nod from the camera crew, they began walking, coming into view of the camera. The Host extending their hands towards them.

"Ms. Rose, Ms.Schnee"

The Host stated while shaking both their hands

"Please, have a seat"

The Host said with a small smirk while motioning towards the available seats which were placed in between their fathers.

Sending a glance to their fathers, they received a nod or a simple hand gesture. They each took the seat next to their fathers, while this will not be the first tv interview for both young women they still couldn't deny the nerves swarming inside them. It did however help, sitting next to each other and their Fathers'.

"Now that you are both seated I'm going to ask you individually some questions regarding your future titles"

"Before I begin let's get formalities out the way, my name is Michael Vipère, but you can just call me Mike"

Both women simply nodded in acknowledgment 

"So, both your fathers have mentioned a sort of collaboration between the companies. What would be your roles on this?"

Both young women sent respective glances at their fathers'. Both Men giving simple nods.

Weiss spoke up first

"As you heard the collaboration between both companies was decided by both parties. However, there was a minor event that speeded the process of this"

Weiss said while facing the camera.

The Host nodded before reading over a flashcard

"And that minor event would be?'

Ruby sensing Weiss tense up a bit decided to speak up

"That minor event would be the revelation of Weiss's and Mine's relationship."

Ruby said her practice demeanor showcasing as she raised a leg over the other and placed her clasped hands in her lap as she faced the camera

The Host had a bit of a shocked expression on his face, he composed himself before reading another flashcard and spoke up

"So you're both together... As in Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee are gay? Is this a coming out of some sort?"

Ruby tried her hardest to contain her laugh to herself, before speaking up

"Mister, do you see what I'm wearing?"

She said as she stood up 

"If this doesn't scream Gay, I Honestly don't know what well"

She took a seat again, she heard her father chuckle

The Host cleared his throat before speaking up again

"So ... Weiss Schnee is homosexual as well as Ruby Rose"

Ruby not liking how he was beating around the bush spoke up

"I considered myself as Bisexual, but I guess my attraction towards guys lessened and well I guess I'm Lesbian,

Weiss herself identifies as Bisexual"

Weiss simply nods, the Host spoke up once again although his voice was a bit nervous

"So the collaboration... Is more of a... Arranged marriage... Don't you think?"

A second or two passed in silence before Ruby spoke up again 

"Negative, Weiss and I had started dating back a month or so, our parents knew nothing about our relationship until a few weeks ago"

The Host merely nodded before continuing with the set of questions on the deck of flashcards, he cleared his throat 

But once again before he could continue Ruby interrupted

" 'Collaboration' might not be the proper term for our relationship. I guess engaged or fiances' might be better"

She sent Weiss a quick wink before facing the Host once again

He proceeded to ask questions written on the flashcards.

Irrelevant questions if you ask me. Sure there were the occasional fan Q&A but other than that the others were irrelevant.

After the interview was over we were sent home. We said our goodbyes to our respective fathers and went on our way back to the penthouse.

If I'm being honest our relationship was going strong, you know during the last few months of University. But after the interview, our relationship was straining, and our jobs were certainly not helping.

Between learning more about handling the company and being the future CEO's the constant back and forth made our relationship seem more and more business-like. I mean it is now but... seriously no good mornings, or how was work today? Just a simple goodbye and a kiss on the cheek

I would like to think I did my best to make more time for us, but whenever I tried to Weiss couldn't... I'm not blaming all of this on Weiss, I am equal parts guilty this however doesn't mean she couldn't at least try...right? On rare days that I was able to arrive earlier than normal Weiss was nowhere to be seen, she wouldn't answer her calls or she would come home late.

Days turn to weeks and then months. Between all of this time, we sat down and discussed how we could fix it. I talked about how the lack of communication was straining our relationship and she said she would help me with that...

I truly did hope we could fix this...

Yet here I am.

I mean really? 

Just got back from work and this is what I come face to face with.

Starting to struggle with holding her tears back, she opted to use the infamous stoic mask. Known for keeping her emotions in check

No, Come on Ruby Rose.

You know this is not how we were raised

No need for crying. Suck it up

You will not be deterred by this

"Weiss"

Ruby said with a firm tone making herself known to the too busy to notice woman, she arrived home.

Her voice effectively shutting up the idle chatter that was going on between the woman and her company. 

"r-Ruby!? "

Weiss exclaimed while quickly sitting up

"What is the meaning of this"

Ruby said while motioning to occupants who were sitting on her..their bed.

Ruby once again kept her mask on as tightly as she could. No need for sorrow 

"I- I- I can explain !?"

Weiss said while making some distance between her and the other person on the bed

"Explain what Weiss"

Ruby said a slightly harsher tone.

"I-"

Weiss once again failing to get words out

"There is nothing to explain Weiss, The answer is pretty obvious as to what you were doing. "

Ruby said while glancing at the clothes on the floor, hurriedly open condom pack on the lampstand.

Ruby opted to glance around the house just to see if there weren't any other places they might have sullied.

Noticing nothing else was disturbed, She returned her focus to the situation at hand.

"S-Should I leave "

At Last, the man spoke

Started thinking he was deaf, mute, or something

He said while glancing at the door

"Stay where you are "

Ruby said while sending a glare to the blue hair dude, that thought he was allowed to speak while a conversation is going on

"Ruby look can we discuss this further when-"

"Ms. Schnee I am not speaking to you at the moment"

Ruby said while making sure to emphasize her last name

"Rather I need to speak to this man right here"

Said Man looked like he was about to piss himself

"Your name"

He looked to be contemplating his life before he answered

" n-Neptune, Neptune Vasilias "

Neptune said well trying to keep his voice from implying he was scared

"Vasilias, As in Neleus Vasilias"

Neptune's eyes widen at the mention of his Father's Name

"By your reaction guess you're related to him... Tell you what leave, never show your face near me. And this situation won't be reported to neither your father nor grandfather"

Not needed to be told twice Neptune gathered his belongings and left as quick as he could, closing the door behind him.

"Ms. Schnee, You have a maximum of two minutes to gather all your things and exit this house. Or else I will be calling the Police"

"Wait, Ruby, you can't do this. I mean let's be civil-"

"CIVIL!? You want me to be Civil? I WIL-"

No Ruby Calm yourself this isn't worth your time

Remember training, You can't let emotions play with your decisions

"Your time is ticking, I suggest hurrying up "

Ruby simply stated while looking at her watch

Weiss already starting to get dressed, then putting on her shoes headed towards Ruby

"Ruby can we just t-"

"Your things will be collected by the staff and will be returned to your household if you need-"

"Ruby what are you say-"

"I am saying this Ms.Schnee, Any collaboration between our companies will no longer cease to exist"

Ruby said while taking Wiess's hand and then slipping off her engagement ring as well as her own. Then handing them to Weiss

Weiss seemed to be in a state of shock

"r-Ruby you can't be -"

"Let's not make this harder for us "

Ruby said keeping her stoic face

"We can talk a-"

"Weiss, what is there to talk about..."

Ruby let out a sigh before continuing

" Let me ask you one thing Weiss, was I not good enough"

Weiss suppressed a sob before speaking

"Can we please sit and at least discuss this properly"

Ruby's expressionless face flashed into one of hurt before quickly being replaced once again with a stoic face

"I have other things to attend to Ms.Schnee-"

Before Ruby could proceed any further she received a slap

The silence was all that followed taking that as a cue Weiss began speaking

"We didn't do anything Ruby"

Weiss stated while letting her tears drop

Ruby kept quiet while keeping her vision focused on a nearby plant

"It wasn't what it looked like... We were drunk, I won't deny we didn't make out... But we got sober before it could lead to anything else"

"I genuinely thought we were going to be able to fix this... Guess I was wrong..."

Ruby said still looking at the plants

Weiss's sigh was heard before she spoke 

"I was at Adel's Bar, I was attending a business-related party. Between Myself and other co-workers. Having already known him, I stuck to just talking to him..one thing led to another... I talked about how we barely have any more time to ourselves due to our companies...I guess you can say I needed some sort of comfort, One drink too many and we came here"

Weiss explained while trying to see Ruby's reaction

Ruby let out a sigh of her own before grabbing her wallet and then taking out something, then handing said something to Weiss's unoccupied hand.

Weiss gasped before looking up to find Ruby heading out the door.

Before Weiss could say anything Ruby spoke up first

"About the companies collaboration...It will be best to keep personal matters out of business, so while I am calling the engagement off... No need to worry about the companies"

She said before closing the door behind her.

Weiss was still

The room quiet, almost as if nothing has transpired in said room.

Before a small thud was heard

Weiss was on the floor, on her knees holding her hands close to her chest, She kept quiet yet the tears kept falling.

In her hands, were two engagement rings, and a set of keys. Ruby's Keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the suggestions and feedback  
> Hope this is okay!
> 
> I will hopefully have time to fix the errors after classes
> 
> Ps: Would also like to clarify that the updated version was posted 3/2/21 the original one was posted on 1/21


End file.
